scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gowner
"'Teeheeheeheeheehee! Wanna play a game? If you win, we'll show you the way outta here....and our lovely dresses! You can even stop by our chilly mountain town anytime!" ''-Gowner, ''from Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gowners are somewhat allies and enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gregory & co. encounter these enemies on and inside Mt. Everfrost. They also partake in fashion, as by their style of showing off their dresses, and even live in Everfrost Village, where Gregory and co. can find them at. Physical Appearance Gowners, as their name implies, are half-bodied females that wear red gowns (or dresses, for that matter), blonde hair, and green eyes. For some strange reason, they float above the ground and can even fly. Development Gowners were based off Jynx, a Pokémon who wears a red dress and blonde hair. However, according to Gregory, Gowners were supposed to be of the same body size as the Pokémon, but decided that their size is okay after he finished the drawing on them. Attacks Gowners will mainly attack Gregory & co. by shooting light balls. Somewhat, they have a variety of special moves, which consists of Ice Punch, Snow Blast, Magic Blast, Straight Flush, Card Rain, Psychowave, Flasher, and Beautify. Ice Punch, as its name sounds, punches the foe with a cold-feeling punch, and also causes the Frozen status. Snow Blast can summon a blast of falling snow to deliver damage to all opposite party members. Magic Blast shoots a blast of magic at the foe, as well as lowering their Speed by one level. Straight Flush can bring an opponent's HP down to half. Card Rain rains down cards on all opposite party members. Psychowave damages only one target, and the damage depends on the opponent or the user. Flasher blinds all opposite party members, which slightly lowers their Accuracy. Beautify brings a shower of sparkles on the user, relieving it from any status effects. Gowners are known to be skillful by their special moves, for they have high Special Attacks. Though, they are weak, considering their Defense, and hate fire, so using Fire's, Emberette's, Wolfember's, or Wolfette's fire attacks can take them out. Outside of battle, Gregory & co. will meet with two Gowners that reside inside the mountain. However, they are there for a reason, and that is to guide travelers on the right path in order to get to Meadow's End. In order for them to show Gregory the right way to Meadow's End, he has to play a fun game with them, which is to answer five questions that summarizes their journey throughout the game and get them all right. Even if he doesn't, he can still try until he gets them all right. When he gets all of the questions right, they'll first show their dresses, then lead the way through the inside passages of Mt. Everfrost. A stronger relative of Gowners are named Maidens, which Gregory & co. will only encounter at the Challenge Tower. The difference of the two is the blue dress with pink hair, blue ribbons, and yellow eyes. Maidens also work as waitresses at the Challenge Tower, which means that they serve food for hungry people that crave it from fighting or watching the fights. Quotes Inside Mt. Everfrost *''"Oh look! A traveler! Hi! How are you!?"'' *''"I know this is awkward, seeing two girls in a cold cave, but we love it here! "'' *''"Teeheeheeheeheehee! Wanna play a game? If you win, we'll show you the way outta here....and our lovely dresses! You can even stop by our chilly mountain town anytime!"'' *''"Okay, since you've won, we'll show you owr gowns first. Aren't they lovely?"'' *''"Now we'll show you the way out. Thanks for visiting Mount Everfrost!"'' Everfrost Village *''"I just love this place! But ya wanna know what else I love? Our planet! Yahoooo!"'' *''"It's not too much a cold thing is it? But I wonder....how CAN you not feel the cold? Probably body heat core? Not that I'm asking much out of it..."'' *''"For sleep, 50 bucks for sleep-in. You stay, yes? Have a good night sleep."'' *''"My sister works at the Challenge Tower. I do miss her, and wish that she would come back. Then again, I could go there myself, so I won't worry about not seeing her anymore."'' *''"My boyfriend's a jerk! He went to Burrow Volcano and never returned. And when I found out that he loves it more than me, I broke up with him. That'll show him to treat me with some respect instead of wrapping himself in chains and getting buff and turning into a lean-mean burning machine!"'' Trivia *Gowner's Mind Thought is often used by women back in the days, in which they referred towards being worried about their weight. *If one tilts the camera under Gowner's dress, a black hole is shown towards where her stomach is. It is proven that they are half-bodied humans, considering that they have no legs. However, it may question one's mind on where their food goes when they eat. *Gowners are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Friends Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies